


For You, Anything

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, child! hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Akaashi babysits for Bokuto while he goes out for a date, but when Bokuto comes home upset what else can Akaashi do but cheer him up?





	For You, Anything

He was going to be late, he could feel it. Late for his first babysitting job in months, there was no way that the single father would forgive him for this. 

Akaashi panted as he ran the last block toward the apartment building in the south of Tokyo. He’d been studying and had forgotten to set an alarm to make sure he’d leave the house on time. Sometime throughout his studying he had fallen asleep. 

Typical though. You make plans for the night and you fall asleep, slashing your chances of ever being asked to return to the commitments you’re now late to. 

Chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, Akaashi stopped at the front door to the apartment complex, pressing the buzzer that allowed him to talk to the man he would be babysitting for.

“Akaashi?” a voice sounded through the speaker. 

The male on the other end was breathing hard, and the sound of an energetic toddler in the background made him smile. 

“Hello, it is me,” Akaashi responded, his voice even and not giving away that he’d just spent the past ten minutes sprinting from his home. 

“Alright come on up,” Bokuto said. 

Seconds later a loud buzzing noise, accompanied by a click allowed Akaashi to enter the building. It was a nice building, probably very expensive. He briefly wondered how a single father could possibly own such an expensive apartment but brushed the thoughts away. He didn’t had any business knowing that information. 

Exiting the lift that had taken him to the fifteenth floor, Akaashi looked around for a sign to point him toward apartment number twenty-three. It wasn’t hard to find, just follow the sounds of a loud, energetic child and you’d find the door easily enough. 

Akaashi knocked, a chuckle tumbling from his lips as he heard the child screech, “Daddy, daddy! He’s here, he’s here!” 

Seconds later the door opened to reveal a nicely dressed man with bleached white hair with black lowlights, who looked to be about the same age as Akaashi, and a young boy with orange hair. Both of the males in the apartment were clearly related if the smiles stretching across their faces were anything to go by. 

“Daddy, down!” The child ordered, bouncing in his fathers arms until he was placed on the ground. 

“Akaashi, right?” the father asked as his son wandered forward, reaching up to take his hand. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi responded. 

The other man looked excited as he pulled Akaashi into the apartment with him. He didn’t let go until they were standing in the kitchen. 

“Thanks for coming! I have a date tonight, uh, this is Shouyou,” he explained, gesturing to his son. “He’s eaten already, but if he gets hungry you can give him half a snack. He’s allowed to stay up and watch a movie but he goes to bed a seven o’clock usually so try to get him to bed around then.” 

Akaashi watched as Bokuto started fumbling around, picking up his wallet and keys from the kitchen counter and making a beeline for the mirror. 

“I should be home around eleven o’clock.”

And that was the last thing the white haired man said before running out the door and leaving Akaashi with a hyperactive child. With a sigh, Akaashi wandered into the living room to find the boy pretending to be an airplane. 

Akaashi smiled as he walked toward the boy, only pausing when the child ran between his legs, laughing. 

“Shouyou-kun,” Akaashi started. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

The orange-haired boy stopped running around momentarily to think before he answered. 

“Nope,” came the response. “I wanna play!” 

With that statement, the boy continued in his running around the living room, knocking over building blocks and jumping on the couch. 

“Lava! Lava!” He shouted, pointing toward the floor at Akaashi’s feet.

With a smile, Akaashi moved to the couch, watching the energetic child leap from furniture piece to furniture piece. If he were lucky, the boy would tire himself out easily, making it easier to get him to sleep. 

Sure enough, within ten minutes of laughing and leaping around the room, Shouyou was yawning and crawling onto Akaashi’s stomach with a soft pout. 

“Akaashi-san, can you read me a story?” The young boy asked, rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

With a smile, Akaashi replied, “Of course I can. Come on, let’s get you ready for bed.”  

It took nearly an hour for Akaashi to read enough stories to satisfy the young boy into sleeping. It had been an hour and a half since the boys father had left when Akaashi returned to the lounge room, putting a movie on and settling in to watch it until Bokuto returned home. 

He wasn’t waiting long, despite the other saying he wouldn’t return until eleven o’clock. He jumped slightly when he first heard the key turning in the lock, but when the door swung open to reveal a dejected man, Akaashi found his heart sinking.

“You’re back early Bokuto-san. Are you alright?” Akaashi moved from the couch to stand nearer the older man. 

Bokuto looked more upset the closer Akaashi walked toward him, even his hair looked deflated from how he’d gelled it up earlier. 

“Bokuto-san?” 

Akaashi came to a stop in front of the other man, watching as his face slipped into a crushed expression. Akaashi was about to ask what had happened when Bokuto spoke. 

“She stood me up.” 

Oh.  _Oh._

Akaashi felt his heart ache for the man in front of him. He didn’t deserve that, no one deserved that, but this man was so pure and innocently happy, even for someone who had a three-year old child at the age of twenty-two. 

“She stood me up and I looked like such an idiot. This always happens. I get stood up, or they run away after they find out about Shou,” the white-haired man ranted, before slumping against the wall. “Who can blame them though. My own family didn’t want me around once they found out I got that girl pregnant. She only stayed for a couple of months after Shou was born before she left me too.” 

Akaashi looked at the man, the man who was so broken and upset, but had raised such a happy child. The man who was strong for his son, but couldn’t get anyone to stay around. 

“Shou wasn’t meant to happen. It was just a harmless get-together on the night of graduation but I was so stupid, and after Shou was born, the only person who would look at me, talk to me, or even help me out, was Kuroo. But now he’s got his own girlfriend to take out and he’s not around much anymore.”

Akaashi just continued to listen as the young father let all of his emotions out. Emotions that Akaashi wasn’t sure the other man had been given a chance to talk about, but was now spouting to his babysitter. 

“And now I don’t know what to do. I can barely pay for this apartment anymore, and I don’t want to be alone all my life. Shou’s a good kid, he deserves a better father than me,” Bokuto finished, trailing off into silence. 

Akaashi nudged Bokuto to look at him as he thought about what he could say to make Bokuto feel a bit better. 

“You’re a great father Bokuto-san. If you weren’t, Shouyou-kun wouldn’t be the good kid he is now. Anyone who thinks any less of you for being a young father doesn’t deserve you either,” he said. “And you shouldn’t let the reactions of others get you down. You’re the kindest man I’ve ever met from what I’ve seen.” 

Bokuto looked stunned, even as Akaashi turned to move away. He didn’t expect it when strong, muscular arms wrapped around him. 

“Thank you.” 


End file.
